


Plenty of Room

by smttnpegasus (butwhowouldbuythecupcakes)



Series: Family Is What You Make It [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, as my formal apology, i dont have a reason, im sorry, life just got crazy, sooooo it has been far too long since i updated this, take this flufffest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butwhowouldbuythecupcakes/pseuds/smttnpegasus
Summary: Thinking back, Clarke can't remember the last time Lexa didn't stay at the house. Maybe she should do something about making sure that doesn't change?





	Plenty of Room

The sun was warm on Clarke’s face as she sat on the floor sketching the scene unfolding around her. Lexa was laid on the floor in a sports bra while Aden gleefully colored the large tattoo on her back. It had become a Sunday ritual that just the three of them would spend the day together. Movie night was for everybody but Sunday was just for them. It was raining today so they decided to spend a lazy day inside watching movies.

The current movie choice was  _ The Princess Bride _ . This was one of Aden’s favorites so it was always high on his list when asked what he wanted to watch. They usually ended up watching it almost every Sunday. Aden always giggled like crazy when the sword fight between Westley and Inigo was about to happen. He would play Wesley and Lexa would be Inigo and they would sword fight across the living room.

They were nearing the end of the movie and Aden was much more absorbed in his coloring than what was happening on screen. Lexa’s head and arms rested on Clarke’s out-stretched leg with her head facing the TV. She was fully engrossed in the movie and Clarke was enjoying sketching her calm features.

She set her sketch book aside and started playing with the baby hair at the back of Lexa’s neck that had come out of the bun messy bun she had it in. Lexa hummed in satisfaction but stayed still so she wouldn’t disturb Aden’s determined coloring.

Clarke sneakily walked her fingers down Lexa’s neck until she could tickle the edge of her collar bone. The brunette jumped and tried to sit up to escape those wandering fingers. Aden put a small hand on her shoulder, “Don’t move, Rexa! I have to stay in the rines.”

“Yeah, Clarke, he has to stay in the lines, so no more tickling!” Lexa said and pointed an accusatory finger at the blonde.

Clarke raised her hands in surrender, “I’ll behave I promise.”

Lexa narrowed her eyes but laid her head back in Clarke’s lap. The end credits of the movie started rolling and Clarke picked up the remote with one hand while the other played with Lexa’s hair.

“I vote we watch a Disney movie.” Lexa said as Clarke started the search for what they would watch next.

“Ooo, can we watch The Hunchback movie, Mommy? I rove the gargoyres, they are so funny!” Aden said as he picked a new color for the next portion of Lexa’s tattoo.

“Hunchback of Notre-dame, it is.” She said scrolling through till she found the right movie and started it up. She looked down and saw what Aden had down so far. He was coloring most of the tree in browns and greens but with bright pops of color for the animals and flowers. It gave her an idea.  _ I think I have some loose canvas in the studio and plenty of paints. Now to get Lexa to agree. Maybe tonight after Aden is in bed. _

She settled in to watch the movie and let her mind wander. It had been a few months since Lexa’s ex had blown into town and tried to push them apart. Since then Clarke could tell that Lexa was trying harder than ever to show Clarke that she wasn’t going anywhere. The blonde had been trying to think of a way to show her that she appreciated that effort but had yet to come up with anything.

She had also spent the last few months thinking about her own fears and insecurities that had been brought to the surface. Unfortunately that meant she had been thinking about Finn quite a bit. Looking back now it seemed so obvious the kind of man he was, and she questioned herself on how she hadn’t seen it sooner. She supposed it had been easy to overlook quite a bit while they were in school. She was so busy with her nursing courses she barely had enough time to eat and sleep let alone worry about where he was or wasn’t. She’d only started to really notice something was off after the wedding. Living with someone made it easier to notice concerning patterns.

She looked down at where Lexa had dozed off in her lap and smiled. The more she thought about her past relationship the more it became clear how very different Lexa was. The brunette made a point to not only be there for Clarke but Aden too. Like these Sundays, Lexa already came to movie night every week but she still set aside another day specifically for them.  _ She makes me feel so special and loved. How can I show her the same thing? _

* * *

 

Clarke was smoothing out a drop cloth over the bed when Lexa walked in after putting Aden to bed, “What’s all this?”

“I wanted to try something before you showered. Watching Aden this afternoon gave me an idea, but it would require you take this off…” Clarke said leaving the statement open ended as she pulled at the hem of Lexa’s soft t-shirt. Lexa lifted an eyebrow but pulled the shirt off. Clarke smiled but motioned to her chest with a smirk, “That too.”

Lexa looked down at her sports bra before pulling it off as well, “Not that I mind, but why do I need to be completely topless for this idea?”

“I want to paint your tattoo and transfer it to canvas, so I need full access. Lay down while I get the last of my paints ready.” Clarke said as she organized the colors across her paint palette.

“So you just want me to lay here…like this?” Lexa questioned as she settled onto her front on the bed.

“Exactly, I’m sorry if this paint is a bit cold.” Clarke said as she crawled up on the bed and straddled Lexa’s lower back.

The brunette nodded and rested her head on the pillows. Clarke traced her fingers up the defined lines on Lexa’s back. Throughout the day the colors from Aden’s markers had faded but Clarke could still picture the vibrant colors clearly. She dipped her brush into the green on her palette and touched it softly to Lexa’s skin. The women sucked in a soft breath at the chill of the paint, but relaxed after a few moments.

Clarke worked quickly to block the colors out and then she added a second coat to insure the paint would be wet enough to transfer to a canvas. She grabbed the loose canvas and rolled it carefully onto Lexa’s back. She smoothed her hands over the material and then pulled it off. She flipped and was pleased with the transfer. She would do some touch ups back in the studio over the next few days.

“Can I see?” Lexa asked turning her head and Clarke angled it away from her.

“Not yet, this was just the transfer, I have some finishing to do before you can see it.” Lexa pouted but the blonde just chuckled and kissed her shoulder. “You go wash the paint off and I’ll get this all cleaned up.”

“Or you could join me in the shower?” Lexa asked and wiggled her eyebrows at the other woman.

“Tempting, but I need to put this on an easel before it gets too dry. Now off with you.” Clarke said and playfully pushed her shoulder before turning to leave the bedroom.

By the time Lexa walked out of the bathroom Clarke was laid in bed smiling up at her. Lexa had her towel wrapped tight around her chest and her still wet curls hanging to one side of her neck. She smirked at Clarke when she noticed the woman’s shoulders were bare where they rose from underneath the comforter.

“Should I lock the door?” She asked and Clarke simply grinned and raised an eyebrow.

Lexa took the few steps over to the door and turned the latch to insure no one could come in then flicked the light switch next to the door. The room was enveloped into darkness aside from the soft moon light that filtered through the curtains. Lexa dropped the towel and walked to the bed. Clarke lifted the comforter and pulled the brunette to her. When their lips met it was soft and slow, neither felt the need to rush the smoldering passion they both felt.

* * *

 

Clarke found sleep evading her. Lexa breathed softly against her chest where she was curled her arms wrapped firmly around the blonde. Her fingers traced a line on ink on her arm. Even though Clarke’s body felt soft and sated her mind wouldn’t stop whirring. She felt there was something she should do. Something she needed to do, but her mind couldn’t figure out exactly what that was. As she watched the subtle lift and fall of the tan shoulders in front of her she realized one thing. She wanted  _ this. _ Lexa, here in her bed, curled around her, soft and vulnerable. She wanted to wake up to those springy curls in her face and strong arms holding her tight. She wanted all of this more than she could fathom. Every night to end with her and every morning to start the same way.

_ Come to think of it when was the last time Lexa didn’t stay the night? Was it two or three weeks ago?  _ Clarke’s closet had become an amalgamation of both of their clothes and she had started just leaving her toiletries in Clarke’s bathroom because it was too much hassle to move them back and forth.  _ Maybe it’s time to make this a permanent arrangement. _

* * *

“Hey, Aden, can you come in here for a minute?” She called out from her art studio. She was putting the finishing touches on the painting pulled from Lexa’s tattoo. It had been a few days since she made the decision to ask the brunette to move in, but she hadn’t found a good time to talk to Aden about it yet. She didn’t think he would mind, after all he loved Lexa as much as she did but she had to be sure.

The boy stood quietly in the doorway until Clarke turned to look at him. He wasn’t usually allowed in the studio after he used half of Clarke’s expensive paint to draw her a picture. It melted her heart to see him waiting to make sure it was okay for him to come in. “It’s okay, Sweetie, you can come in.”

He smiled and skipped over to her. She swung him up into her lap and he giggled like crazy. “So I have an important question for you?”

“I didn’t eat ar the fruit snacks, Rexa did.” He said quickly and looked at his hands.

Clarke shook her head and booped his nose, “That wasn’t my question but now I know I need to get more fruit snacks.”

“I’m not in troubre?”

“No, Sweetie, you aren’t in trouble.”

Aden tilted his head, “Then what did you want to ask me?”

“Well, I wanted to talk to you about Lexa and her coming to live with us.” Clarke said and watched the small boy’s face for any small changes.

Aden just seemed slightly confused, “But doesn’t she aready?”

Clarke smooths her hand over his hair and smiles, “No, she has her own home, like your aunts and uncle.”

“Oh…but she’s here ar the time?”

“I know. That is why I want to ask her to move in. So this can be her home too.” Clarke said and Aden seemed to think on it, “Would that be okay with you?”

“Of course! I rove Rexa and having her around ar the time! She makes you smire a rot and reads to me before bed and makes the best pancakes. Even better than Grandpa’s!” He was bouncing excitedly on Clarke’s lap and the joy in her heart swelled. Aden stopped his excited rant and scrunched his eyebrows together.

“What’s wrong, Aden?”

He took a few more minutes to finally vocalized what was on his mind, “If Rexa needs a prace for her stuff she can have my room. I can stay on the couch, I fit on it better than Rexa anyway.”

Clarke hugged him at that and rubbed his back, “You don’t have to give up your room, Lexa will stay with me just like she does now.”

Aden nodded and held up his small hand and ticked off fingers as he listed, “So, I get to keep my room, Rexa wir be here ar the time, and she can make pancakes every day. This is the best idea ever, Mommy!”

“I’m so happy you think so, but for now can we keep this between us?” She asked and Aden seemed puzzled.

“Why?”

“Because I haven’t asked Lexa yet and I want it to be a surprise.” She said and Aden slipped off her lap after he nodded, “Okay, go play, Sweetie.”

He walked out of the room but was back a few minutes later holding his stuffed lion close to his face, “Mommy, can I watch you paint?”

“Sure, baby,” She scooted her stool over so he could sit on the floor and look up at the canvas.

* * *

 

 

“Clarke?” Lexa called when she pushed through the front door. The blonde had texted her to come by when she was finished at the store. She had something she wanted to show her.

“I’m in the living room.”

Lexa walked into the room and saw Clarke sitting on the couch with a large package wrapped in simple brown paper leaning next to her. She patted the seat next to her and Lexa sat down.

“Hey, Lex, how was work?” the blonde asked after she leaned in for a quick kiss.

She shrugged and slumped into the blonde’s side, “Incredibly boring and I had a scene stuck in my head all day so I couldn’t focus for anything.”

She curled her legs under her and nuzzled Clarke’s neck. The other woman threaded her fingers in long brunette curls and massaged her scalp. The brunette let out a soft sigh and Clarke pulled her closer.

“So what scene are you stuck on?”

Lexa groaned and buried her face further into Clarke’s neck, “One I am nowhere near being able to write, so it just rattles around in there with nowhere to go.”

Clarke turned so she could see the brunette’s face. Her eyes were closed but she could still see her eyes darting back and forth underneath her eyelids. Clarke traced a finger gently along Lexa’s jaw. She could just imagine how at this moment she was lost in the world she had created. “Your mind never ceases to amaze me.”

“Hmmm…really?” Lexa said as she opened her eyes slowly.

The blonde nodded, “You created a world and then filled it with characters. I don’t know how you do it all.”

A soft blush bloomed on her cheeks as she hid her face in Clarke’s neck again. A few minutes went by and Clarke thought Lexa may have nodded off until she spoke up, “So can I ask about the brown paper-wrapped elephant in the room?”

Lexa leaned away and looked directly at the package. Clarke smiled and put a hand on the corner of it, “Actually I’d like you to open it.”

She seemed taken aback but then jumped up, “It’s for me?”

Clarke nodded and turned it towards her so she could pull the paper off. The brunette attacked the paper and her jaw dropped when she revealed the canvas underneath.

She could clearly see the intricate lines of her tattoo but it was like Clarke had brought it to life with vibrant colors. The animals looked alive while still blending in with the tree and flowers. Lexa looked at Clarke, “You made this from that imprint?”

Clarke nodded with a broad smile on her face as Lexa tried to take it all in, “It’s breathtaking!”

“So where are you going to hang it?” She asked and the brunette racked her brain for where the painting would go back in her apartment.

“I don’t even know…”

Clarke stood up and lifted the painting to line it up over the small mantle piece on one side of the living room, “I was thinking right here would be perfect?”

“You want to hang it in your home?” Lexa said and felt at a loss for words. There was no doubt that the painting was gorgeous but the fact Clarke wanted to hang it to be seen melted her heart.

Clarke lowered the painting and looked at her with a soft but serious expression, “I was hoping  _ we  _ would hang it in  _ our _ home…”

Lexa’s eyes snapped up to Clarke’s and she didn’t know how to respond.  _ Is she saying what I think she is saying _ ?

“Our…home…?”

Clarke lifted an eyebrow and Lexa waited for any kind of confirmation, “I mean it is basically a technicality at this point. When was the last time you actually stayed at your apartment…two…three…weeks ago?”

Lexa felt her cheeks flush. _ I was hoping she wouldn’t notice that.  _ “Closer to four actually.”

The blonde took a step closer and ran a hand up her arm, “See? So what do you say? Wanna rent a u-haul?”

“U-haul? Really? Isn’t that a bit cliched?” Lexa said but lifted her arms to rest on the other woman’s shoulders.

The blonde shrugged, “I’m okay with this particular cliche if it means someone will be moving in. Aden even offered to give you his room so you could have a place for your bed.”

“Aw, he would. He is so precious sometimes.” Lexa giggled and Clarke nodded her head.

The blonde then held up a finger, “He did have one stipulation though?”

“Anything.”

Clarke’s smile was wide as she explained, “He demands pancakes.”

The brunette looked towards the ceiling as she pretended to contemplate this demand, “I think I can handle that. Speaking of Aden, where is the little guy?”

The blonde fiddled with the hem of Lexa’s shirt and dragged the back of her fingers along smooth skin, “The gang thought today would be the perfect day to take him bowling. Pizza, ice cream, the whole thing…could take hours.”

Clarke yelped as Lexa scooped her up into a bridal carry, “Then we have to use our time wisely. To  _ our  _ bedroom?”

Clarke leaned in to connect their lips and smiled as she pulled back, “Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi!!! smttnpegasus on Tumblr, I love to hear what you guys think of these and whether Aden's adorableness kills y'all as much as it does me.


End file.
